kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity
"The shadows of eternity can haunt the present day." - Game Tagline Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity is the working title for a new story by Nobody_Sovereign (AKA SilentSovereign AKA SovereignofSilence667). It will feature new worlds, new Keyblades, and new protagonists. Setting The story is set to take place thirteen years after Kingdom Hearts II (or 16 years after the original Kingdom Hearts). It will detail the journey of three heroes, much like Birth By Sleep, with each Point of View revealing more about the story as a whole. Each version of Kingdom Hearts: SoE will be titled after the protagonist it follows (eg. Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity/ Anthony DiNotte). Protagonists *Anthony DiNotte *Lily Marina *Alexis LaReine Minor Protagonists *Mickey Mouse *Sora (Mentioned) *Donald *Goofy *Riku (Mentioned) * Melody (Atlantica) *Kuzco (Imperial Terraces) *Alice Kingsleigh *Pocahontas (Colorful Plains) *Basil of Baker Street *Esmerelda and Quasimodo *James Henry Trotter *Prince Philip Antagonists *Cleopatra Endellion DeBuio *Maleficent *The Heartless *The Nobodies *The Unversed Minor Antagonists *Judge Claude Frollo *Iracebeth of Crims *Yzma *Governor John Ratcliffe *Aunt Spike and Aunt Sponge *Professor Ratigan *Morgana *The Phantom Blot Worlds *Spellbound Ascension (Fan-made)(Home World) *Underland (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Sanctified Citadel (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Imperial Terraces (The Emperor's New Groove) *Colorful Plains (Pocahontas) *Beyond the Pit (James and the Giant Peach) *Mouse Metropolis (The Great Mouse Detective) *Atlantica (KH:SoE) (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Disney Town (KH:SoE) (Various Disney Shorts) *Enchanted Dominion (KH:SoE) (Sleeping Beauty) *Keyblader's Library (Fan-made) *Unborn Core (Fan-made) *Mirage Arena (KH:SoE) Game Mechanics While most of the old mechanics return in Shadows of Eternity, some new ones appear as well. These mainly have to do with mechanics introduced in both Birth by Sleep and Chain of Memories. Drives Drives and the Drive Gauge make a return, albeit in a different form. Drive Forms are now directly tied to certain Keyblades, and when Drive is activated, allows you to go into that specific Keyblade's Form. Forms will also be keyed into a specific purpose, allowing each to serve a precise and individual function throughout the game, as opposed to beceoming obsolete whenever another Form comes along. The Drive Gauge is now solely charged by combos; without any abilities helping you, it will take between 10-20 combo strikes (depending on how much damage you do relative to an enemy's HP) with a Keyblade to charge the Gauge one full bar. *"Gamechanger Form" *"Crusader Form" *"Karaoke Form" *"Spellbinding Form" *"Final Form" *"X-I-O-N Form" D-Links D-Links once again replace summons, but instead of using a D-Gauge, they operate like Summons from the original Kingdom Hearts by consuming MP. Summons are also generally more Final Fantasy traditional summons (ex. Moogle, Ifrit, Shiva, etc.), but there are some Disney Characters ready to answer the call as well (ex.Donald and Goofy; Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather; Lock, Shock, and Barrel; etc.). Command Deck Players can choose between using a Command Deck (as in Birth by Sleep) or a normal menu system (as in the original Kingdom Hearts). Gameplay changes very little between the two, but some battles are made easier by one style or the other. Mirage Arena In the Mirage Arena, battles are carried out with Card Commands instead of normal Command Decks or the Command Menu. This is to add an extra level of challenge for players, as each match has its own preset deck which is to be used. The Card Commands function just as they did in Kingdom Hearts: RE:Chain of Memories. Category:Stories